Desktop items, such as calculators or memo pads, are in abundant use, which are usually left on the desktop even when they are not being used. While in this condition, the desktop item is susceptible to the accumulation of dust and, in particular, for a calculator, its display may easily be damaged by other objects hitting on it. In a known design for a calculator, it incorporates a hinged lid for the display, which is spring-loaded to flip open upon the pressing of a button. The lid only protects the display.
The invention seeks to provide an improved desktop item which is capable of solving the aforesaid problem and is fun to use.